Шаблон:Sfn/sandbox/doc
=Shortened footnote template= __TOC__ Purpose Creates a short author-date citation in a footnote. To read a full description of how these shortened footnotes are used in Wikipedia, see "Shortened footnotes" in Wikipedia:Citing sources. Features: *Automatically combines identical footnotes. *Automatically creates a one-way link to a citation template at the bottom of the page. The anchor is created only if you add the parameter to the citation template. The link only operates if the parameters , ... and match the first arguments to , or if is set to a custom anchor id. Usage : Instead of using the optional loc parameter, you may also use one of the following parameters: * * ; Notes *The first parameter is the author's last name. *Up to four authors can be given as parameters (see the examples). If there are more than 4 authors only the first 4 should be listed; listing more will cause odd things to happen. *The next parameter is the year of publication. *The year and author name(s) must not have extra space before and after, else the generated links will not work. (BUG) *The "loc = " parameter is the location of the cited material within the reference. This parameter is optional. *The parameter p'' is an optional page parameter; thus " " yields " ". *The parameter ''pp is an optional page range parameter; thus " " yields " ". *For authors who have published more than one work in the same year, the standard way to differentiate such works is to put a lowercase letter after the year (e.g. year=2006a and year=2006b). *If multiple references are made to the same location of the same work, only one footnote is generated. *If additional comments are needed, use or in tags to achieve a similar effect. E.g. Jones writes "blah blah".Quoted in . Editors editing this template are requested to consider making parallel changes to , and . Examples : Anchor IDs This template generates an HTML IDd as an anchor to link the short citation to the full citation.. The field is necessary in each of the templates to enable the id. The template always generates an id. If the article cites multiple works by the same author in the same year, then duplicate IDs will be generated. One method to resolve this is to add an alpha suffix to the year. Example: 2009a, 2009b, 2009c. If works are cited where the author or year is unknown— such as for a web page —then an invalid ID will be generated. To resolve this, create a custom ID: : : Where cite_name is a name such as the publisher, and must follow these rules: * Must begin with a letter A-Z or a-z * Can be followed by: letters (A-Za-z), digits (0-9), hyphens ("-"), underscores ("_"), colons (":"), and periods (".") * Spaces in the field must be replaced with underscores * Case-sensitive Articles using this template should be checked for duplicate IDs with the W3C Markup Validation Service. Implementation notes This template call should have exactly the same functionality as Category:Citation templates Category:Inline templates